


Sperm Donor

by Ashton210



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Son becomes a Sperm Donor for his parents, they don't know.





	1. 1

18-year old Gabe Smith stood outside his parents' bedroom. It was early in the morning and the young boy was thirsty and had got up to get a drink.

As he had walked back to his room, he heard voices coming out of his parents' bedroom. His curiosity aroused, he had stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"I hope it works this time, Donald." It was his mother's voice.

"It will, Helen." said his father.

"How do you know?" asked his mother.

"I just am." replied his father, "Besides, if it doesn't work I can always have that fertility treatment the doctor suggested."

"God! You make it sound so trivial. Sometimes I don't think you understand how much I want this baby." His mother complained.

They were on about the baby again. His mother and father had been trying to have another one for years but there had been problems. Something to do with his father now having a low sperm count his mother had once told him.

"I do." His father sighed.

"And have you filled the beaker?" His mother asked. "Remember we are going to the hospital this morning."

"I haven't forgotten." Said his father with another long sigh. "I'll do it now."

Hearing his father starting to get up, Gabe quickly (and quietly) scooted off to his room.

**********************************************************************************************************

An hour later, the Smith family was up and about.

"Gabe, we are just popping off to the hospital. I don't when we will be back but I do expect you to have your homework done." His mother said.

"Yeah, sure, Mum." replied Gabe.

The boy looked at his mother. He was now at that age where he found girls very interesting. He had even started to notice his mother. Although she was now in her late 30s, she still looked good. He especially liked how her arse and legs filled out her jeans.

"Okay. I love you and will see you later." She smiled and his parents left the house.

I better get on with that homework, he sighed.

Gabe went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk first. It was then that he noticed a white paper bag standing on one of the worktops. On the bag was the name of the local hospital. Picking it up, he found that there was a plastic beaker inside. He suddenly realised what he was holding. It was the beaker containing his father's sperm which they had meant to have taken with them to the hospital.

They had forgotten it!

Taking the bag, he rushed out of the house to catch his parents. But he was too late, their car was gone.

Going back into the house, his first inclination was to put the bag back where he had found it. Then curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see what was inside it. Slowly, the boy pulled the beaker out of the bag. The beaker was transparent so he could easily see the white substance (his father's semen) inside. The first thing he noticed was that the beaker was only a quarter full nor did it look very creamy.

No wonder his father was having trouble getting his mother pregnant.

He put the beaker back in the bag and placed it back on the worktop. He then poured himself that glass of milk and took it into the living room.


	2. 2

He was sitting down, staring at the milk when the perverse idea suddenly struck him.

Why not replace his father's spunk with his own? It certainly was creamy enough to get his mother pregnant and he was sure he could produce more.

Much more!

His cock was instantly throbbing hard in his trousers.

But his parents could be home at any moment once they realised that they had forgotten the beaker.

He sat in a moment of indecision. Instantly, he could imagine his mother going around with a huge belly containing his baby. The thought almost made him come on the spot.

Lust winning over common sense, the boy got up and walked back to the front door. His hard-on so swollen, it hurt as he moved.

Looking out, he could no sign of his parents.

Good! He had to be quick.

Rushing back into the kitchen, he picked up the bag and dashed into the toilet, locking the door behind him. His hands were shaking with a mixture of nerves and excitement. He just could not believe he was doing this.

Gabe took the beaker out of the bag and looked at it. Taking a deep breath, he opened the top and rinsed the contents out with the tap.

There! Now he had no choice but to through with it.

Trembling, he pulled down his trousers and pants and took his aching tool in his hands. Over the past year, his body had literally grown up. This included his cock which seemed to almost reach his belly button. He was proud of it, looking forward to the day that he would for the first time shove it up some girl's cunt. Imaging naked tits and cunts, the boy started to stroke himself. Faster and faster he pumped his big erection.

Suddenly images of his mother sprung in his mind. He could picture himself naked on top of her soft naked body, his huge young cock balls deep inside her mature maternal cunt as he fucked away.

"Oh you are so bloody big and hard. Come in me, honey. Give your mother a baby!" she was groaning.

He could then picture him shooting his potent spunk into her fertile womb, making her stomach stretch with his baby.

Oh God! He was going to come.

Quickly picking up beaker with his left hand, his placed his trembling cock against the top, making sure it covered the head. Then he started to come. Groaning, he watched as the white thick creamy liquid started to shoot out of the tip of his cock into the beaker. In his mind's eye, he could picture himself shooting into his mother's unprotected belly.

Moaning out loud, he shot one last volley of thick white spunk into the glass before he collapsed against the wall. Never before had he come so hard.

Looking at the beaker, he saw that it was almost overflowing with this creamy thick sperm.

Shit! That's too much! Surely they would notice?

Before he could worry further, Gabe heard keys rattling in the front door.

His parents were back!

Quickly pulling up his trousers, the shaking boy scrambled out of the toilet. Stuffing the beaker back into its bag, he made a beeline for the kitchen.

"I can't believe you forgot the beaker." His mother was shouting back at his father before the two of them almost collided in the hall.

"Sorry, dear." She said.

Then she saw what he had in his hand.

Fuck! He was caught red-handed.

"Oh you are a love." She smiled, taking the bag off him as she kissed him on the cheek. "Your father forgot it. He is so useless at times."

Gabe just stood there.

His mother, having quickly checked the contents of the bag, turned to leave but stopped for a moment.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. "You look like you have just seen a ghost."


	3. 3

"N-nothing." He managed to say. His heart thumping wildly in his chest.

"Anyway," She said, seemingly accepting his word, "we got to get to the hospital. Get your homework done."

Gabe watched his parents leave the house.

Phew!

Then he realised what he had done. He had just handed over to his mother his own sperm. A tingle shot down his spine.

**********************************************************************************************************

For the rest of the day, Gabe tried to concentrate on his homework. He was full of regrets now. What if they found that he had tampered with the beaker? What if his mother had wondered why he had the beaker in the first place? What if they noticed that the spunk inside it wasn't his father's?

He was still shaking when they came back.

Gabe stayed in his room and a little later there was a knock on the door and his mother poked her head in.

"Hi, sweetheart. Just to let you know that we are back. I am just making your father a sandwich, do you want one?"

"Yes please, Mum." Gabe replied. He was puzzled that she had a huge smile on her face. Nor had she asked him about his homework which would have normally been the case.

She must have noticed his look.

"I'm sorry, honey. I am just so excited."

"Excited?" The boy asked.

"I have a good feeling this time. The nurses at the hospital were really impressed with your father's latest sample. In fact they said that they have never seen one that looked so good."

With a silent groan, Gabe realised that his mother was now walking around with a belly full of his sperm. The idea that she could become pregnant with his baby excited the lad.

As quickly as possible, he locked himself away in the family bathroom to relieve his excitement.


	4. 4

For the rest of the month, Gabe was on tender hooks, wondering what had happened. Then one day, he came home to find his parents celebrating.

"We got some news, Gabe." said his mother as she hugged him, "That last attempt worked! You are finally going to have a baby brother or sister."

My mum's going to have my baby, he sickly thought even as he felt her soft breasts pressing into his chest. The boy managed to extract himself before his mother noticed his expanding erection. He quickly had to excuse himself.

That night, Gabe had to jack himself off three times before he fell asleep exhausted. A smile on his face.


	5. 5

One month later, Gabe's mother, Helen, was speaking to her younger sister.

"I take it Donald's not happy about you doing this?" Asked Cathy.

Her younger sister had come round to help Helen with the spring cleaning.

"You don't know the half of it, Cathy." Helen complained. "Now that I'm pregnant, my over-protective husband doesn't want me to do anything. In case it hurts the baby."

Helen was two months' pregnant.

"That's including sex I suppose?" Helen and Cathy always had a close relationship and could talk about most things.

"Don't even go there." Helen looked over at her sister and saw the sympathy. "Oh don't get me wrong, I love Donald but I can't remember the last time we actually made love."

"But surely you were having sex before you became pregnant?"

"Yes, 'sex'. But that was when we were trying for a baby. When we found out that it wasn't going to work, Donald just stopped. He then just concentrated in providing the hospital with the samples."

Helen and Donald had been trying on and off for a second child for the last 14 years. But in the end, due to her husband's low sperm count, they resorted to using artificial insemination which was eventually successful.

For a moment, Helen stopped as she thought about the beakers that Donald had to fill to take to the hospital. She could still remember how different that last beaker had looked as if it was a sign that this was the one that was going to work - which it had been.

"I'm sorry, Helen." Cathy broke in.

"Oh I'm okay. It would just be nice if he occasionally treated me like a woman rather than just a wife and expectant mother."

"He only loves you."

"There you go, sticking up for him again. Yes, I know he does but that isn't going to stop me doing what I want to do and today that is to clean this fucking house."

"Okay! Okay!" Cathy grinned. "I think I will go and start on Gabe's room. You can come in when you have finished in here."

Gabe was Helen's 18 year old son.

"Okay. But no nosing around. You know how Gabe hates us going into his room."

Cathy just rolled her eyes and left.

It didn't take Helen too long and then she went across the landing to join her sister. When she entered her son's bedroom, she saw that Cathy had changed the bed and had tidied up the room. She was now sitting at his desk using his computer.

"What are you doing?" Helen asked. "I told you not to nose."

"Oh sorry, sis." Cathy replied, jumping at the sound of her sister's voice. "I wasn't meaning to but found that his computer was on and couldn't resist."

"Well you have better turn it off then."

Cathy turned and looked at Helen, her face completely deadpan. "I think you should look at this first."

Helen went over. "What is it?"

Cathy got up and offered Helen her seat. "Just take a look. I'll get us some coffees."

Helen sat down and looked at what was on the screen. She saw that Word was open and that a document had been loaded.

She read the first couple of lines.

'The Sperm Donor

18-year old Gabe Smith stood outside his parents' bedroom...'

"What is this? She asked herself. Helen carried on reading.

'It was early in the morning and the young boy was thirsty and had got up to get a drink.

As he had walked back to his room, he heard voices coming out of his parents' bedroom. His curiosity aroused, he had stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"I hope it works this time, Donald." It was his mother's voice...

(Author's Note: Read The past chapters)

...mum's going to have my baby, he sickly thought even as he felt her soft breasts pressing into his chest. The boy managed to extract himself before his mother noticed his expanding erection. He quickly had to excuse himself.

That night, Gabe had to jack himself off three times before he fell asleep exhausted. A smile on his face.'

Helen sat staring at the screen before she noticed that her sister was standing by her, cup in hand. She took it and drank deeply. At that moment, she wished it was something stronger.

"I'm sorry, Helen. He had a folder open on the screen and the document was just there. I couldn't resist opening it."

"It's a story on how I became pregnant." Helen said, feeling numb.

"I know."

"But it is so sick. It says that it was Gabe who got me pregnant, by switching the semen in the beaker." Helen felt disgust.

Cathy knelt next to her sister and squeezed her arm. "I'm sorry, Helen. I knew that Gabe had a very vivid imagination but this...?"

Helen nodded. But she wondered if it was just her son's imagination. Some of the things depicted in the story had actually happened and then there was the thing with the beaker. She could still remember how full it looked compared to the others, as if...

No! She could not think that.

"You okay?" Cathy broke in.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." She lied.

The last line of the story came back to her: 'That night, Gabe had to jack himself off three times before he fell asleep exhausted. A smile on his face.'

Had Gabe really wanted to make her pregnant? His own mother?

Helen felt a tinge and realised that this time it was not just revulsion.

"Helen?" Her sister was speaking to her. "You keep zoning out. You sure you're okay?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Cathy. I am just a bit shocked I guess."

"I don't blame you."

Helen looked around the room. "Look. Mind if we call it a day? We have pretty much done everything and I can finish up later."

"You sure? I haven't dusted and hoovered in here yet." Cathy said.

"Oh don't worry about that. I will do it later."

"Okay." Cathy sighed. "If that's what you want."

Twenty minutes later, Helen was seeing her sister off.

"I wouldn't worry too much that story, Helen." Cathy said. "He's a teenager, full of hormones and a very vivid imagination. He has just gone off track a little. I have heard worst things. He will grow out of it."

Helen smiled at her reassuring words. "I guess."

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to tell Donald?"

"He would go mad. No, I will deal with it."

Helen could see that Cathy wanted to ask more but had decided against it. Instead she said 'bye' and left.

Later, Helen lay on her bed. In her hands was a print out of Gabe's story.


	6. 6

A few weeks had passed and Helen, having the house to herself, was in the sitting room trying to watch the latest instalment of Eastenders, but with very little luck.

Again she found her thoughts returning to the story Gabe had written. Try as she might, she just could not forget what she had read. The rational side of her said it was just a piece of sick fiction. Of course, it did not help that she kept reading it over and over.

But some of the events in it had actually happened. Discovering that they had forgotten the beaker and having to go back home for it. Finding Gabe with it in his hand.

Had he just found it himself or had he been doing something? The contents in the beaker did look different and there was the nurse's comment about it. That she had never seen one that looked so good.

Could he have actually done it? Could he have actually swapped his father's semen with his own?

At first, she tried to pass the whole thing off was preposterous. But now she was slowly growing more convinced that it was not. She felt herself flush at the thought as she continued to nurse her cup of coffee.

Christ! She wished she could have a real drink.

But it can't be true can it? The idea was so sick.

Again, she felt that flush and realised it was excitement. Immediately she felt guilty. The story didn't excite her? Did it?

Surely she could not find the idea of being pregnant with her own son's baby exciting?

Oh God please no!

Maybe it was just hormones? Her hormones rather than her son's.

She had to admit that she had been feeling more horny of late. Maybe it was the pregnancy? They say that it could affect a woman's libido though she could not remember how she was like when she was pregnant with Gabe. Of course, it did not help that her husband had not touched her in months. She had tried approaching him a few times but he would just back off with the excuse that he did not want to harm the baby. Eventually, she had given up and resorted to other methods.

Yes. That was it. It wasn't the story, she told herself unconvincingly.

Helen sighed. What a mess!

"Hi, Mum." Helen's chain of thought was interrupted as Gabe came walking through the door.

"Gabe!" Helen said, surprised in seeing her son. "You are back early."

"Well there wasn't anything on at the flicks and it's pretty cold so I thought I just come home."

Helen knew that Gabe would want to go up to his room as per usual.

"Could you sit with me for a minute?" Helen found herself saying.

What was she doing?

Gabe sat down on the sofa next to her.

"What's up, Mum?"

No! Don't!

"I have something to show you." Helen fished out Gabe's story from her handbag and handed it to him.

The boy opened it up.

"Oh." He whispered as she watched the colour drain from his face.

"I read it."

The boy looked terrified. Instantly, her maternal instincts came to the fore. Reaching out, Helen took Gabe's hands in hers.

"It's alright." She soothed. "I am not mad."

No, she felt something else altogether.

Gabe said nothing.

"Well perhaps a little disappointed." Helen conceded. "What if your father had read it? He would have gone berserk."

"Y-you weren't suppose to read it." The boy said, not looking at her.

"And you weren't suppose to write it, honey. What made you do it?" Before she waited for an answer, Helen found herself asking: "It's true isn't it?"

Again she felt a flush of excitement. But stronger this time.

The look on the boy's face had told her everything. However, he tried to evade her. "W-what's true?"

Helen was determined to get the truth. "That you swapped the contents in the beaker."

"Err..."

"That you substituted your father's semen with your own. That you got me pregnant." As she said it, Helen could feel the excitement surge through her.

Gabe said nothing.

"Well?" She pressed.

"I.." She knew that Gabe wanted to bolt. But she held him firmly by the hands.

"I said I am not mad with you. But I need to know the truth."

"I..."

"Please?"

Gabe slowly nodded. His face ashen.

Helen fell back into the sofa. It was now a certainty. The baby was Gabe's, not Donald's. The very idea that she was having her son's baby should have made her sick to the stomach. It did not. Instead she had butterflies.

Helen looked at the boy. Why wasn't she furious with him? Instead she felt her heart go out to the lad. Gabe was still her son. Despite everything else, he was still her little boy.

Pulling herself up, Helen lifted his chin so that he faced her. He tried to squirm.

"Look at me." She told him. The boy obeyed.

She just stared at his face and could not help but think how handsome he was becoming. He was already so much better looking than his father. Her boy was growing up.

Her excitement grew.

"But why?" She asked softly, finding her voice a little husky.

"I-I..." He started

"Go on, sweetheart. Tell me. Tell Mummy." In the past, when comforting her son, Helen had often referred to herself as 'Mummy'. When she did it this time, it felt different.

"W-well, I knew that you and Dad were having problems having a baby..." Gabe started to say.

Helen waited for him to continue.

"...and I heard you and Dad that morning and I just wanted to help."

Oh baby, she thought.

"But Gabe, that was so wrong."

"I just wanted to help." He simply stated. It looked like he was going to cry.

"Oh, sweetheart. Come and give your Mummy a hug." Again Helen felt herself flush as she pulled her son into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, Mum." Gabe said, almost sobbing. "I was only trying to help."

"Shhhh!" Whispered Helen. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay."

But despite her words being all maternal, Helen was now aware of how her son fitted in her arms. His developing young body felt so good. She could smell his musk. His hot skin against hers. He was definitely turning into a young man.

She felt another surge of excitement.

Helen pulled back and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Oh darling, I do love you. You do know that?" She said.

"Yes, Mum." Gabe nodded.

"And that I will never stop loving you. Whatever happens."

Gabe nodded.

Helen was going to say something else when they heard the front door slam. Her husband was home. She instantly stood up.

"Hi, guys." Donald announced as he come into the living room, throwing his briefcase onto his armchair.

"You are home early." Helen said, finding herself annoyed at the interruption. "At least I can now start the dinner."

Helen went into the kitchen, leaving Gabe in the sitting room while Donald went upstairs to change.

As she got the pans and pots out, her mind went over the revelation she had with Gabe.

She was going to have her son's baby! Her heart fluttered.


	7. 7

Dinner went ahead as normal with Donald going on about things that were happening at work. Helen nodded and commented, her attention kept returning to Gabe who just sat at the table quietly. His plate hardly touched.

"You okay, Gabe?" Asked his father.

"Yeah." Gabe replied.

"But you haven't touched your dinner." Stated Helen.

Gabe pushed his plate away. "Sorry. Just not hungry."

Helen leant over and felt her boy's forehead for a temperature. Though she knew the real reason why he had lost his appetite. ""Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a bit tired." The boy replied.

"Then why don't you go up to your bedroom and I'll come up later to see how you are." Helen said.

"Okay." And the boy quickly left the table.

"You haven't eaten much yourself." Commented Donald, looking at Helen's plate.

"I had a sandwich earlier." Helen lied.

"I don't know what's the matter with that kid." Muttered Donald. "He's been funny ever since you became pregnant."

"You think?" Helen was not sure if she was being sarcastic or genuine.

"I wonder if he's jealous? Being an only child all this life and now he has a little baby brother or sister coming along." Donald wondered.

Or rather a son or daughter, thought Helen. Again she felt herself flush.

"I don't think so, darling." She told her husband. "Anyway, I will check on him later and see how he is."

"Okay."

As usual, Helen and Donald did the washing up together. With Donald doing the actual washing while Helen dried and put the crockery and pans away since she was the only person who knew where everything went.

Helen then went on to make a chicken sandwich for Gabe while Donald excused himself back into the living room. A few minutes later, she went through on her way upstairs.

"I am just seeing how Gabe is." She said.

"Okay." Replied her husband as he went through the channels on the Sky remote. "There's a good film at nine on the Syfy Channel that we should watch."

"Okay." Helen said, not really listening.


	8. 8

Outside Gabe's bedroom door, Helen knocked.

Getting no answer, she let herself in.

In the dark, Gabe was sitting on the edge of his bed. Turning on the bedside lamp, she placed the plate next to it and then sat next to the boy.

"You were very quiet at the dinner table. You okay?" She asked, knowing full well that he was not.

"I'm sorry."

Helen then saw that Gabe had been crying.

"Come here." Helen took her boy into her arms and held him tightly. Again she noticed how good it felt.

"We will get round this." She soothed.

Gabe nodded again. "But..."

"Shhhh."

"For long moments Helen held her child to her. She then pulled back.

"Sweetheart. What is done is done. I know that if you could go back, you wouldn't have done it."

"Huh! Huh!" The boy nodded.

"But if you hadn't had done that, then there would be no baby."

"What?"

"Gabe. You are almost an adult and I should treat you like one and so I am going to be honest with you. If it wasn't for you, I doubt I would ever have another baby."

And it was true. In her heart, she knew that she and Donald would have never had another child together. If it hadn't been for Gabe...

The revelation brought tears to her eyes.

"Mum?"

"I'm okay." Helen said, wiping her face. She then continued.

"I already told you that your father has a low sperm count. Well the doctors told us that it was very doubtful we would ever conceive. Literally that last visit was our last chance. I saw the beaker when I first got up and knew it would not work. But then when I checked it after coming back for it. After I took it off you."

"Y-you knew?" Gasped Gabe.

"I knew there was something different with it...and when the nurse said how good the sample was. That it was the best she had ever seen. I didn't realise it at the time but maybe I did suspect something."

She found herself looking into her son's face. Into his startling blue eyes. Eyes that were a mirror image of her own.

"God, darling. Do you realise how handsome you are becoming?" Helen sighed. "Some day you will make a lucky girl very happy." And she felt a wave of bitterness. Helen did not want to lose her baby boy. Not to anyone.

Gabe blushed.

Helen stared intently at him as she felt an intense wave of love for her boy. Something that she had never felt before. Oh she would always love him but this felt different. Was it gratitude for what he had done? For what he had given her? Or was it something much more?

He was so handsome. His face. His mouth. His lips.

Oh baby.

Helen started to move forward. Her face closing on the boy's. Her lips moving towards his.

"HELEN! THE FILM'S ON!".

Her husband's voice was like a jolt of electricity. Helen quickly stood up.

"Now eat your sandwich and we can talk more about this later."

The boy nodded and went to eat his meal while Helen left him to join her husband downstairs.

"What had happen just then?" Helen asked herself.


	9. 9

"Where are you going?" Her husband asked as Helen pulled on her dressing gown.

"I'm just going to check on Gabe." She told him.

"You worry about him too much. Let him be."

"I just want to make sure he's alright." She answered though she knew there was more to it than that. Her rational side told her that she should stay in her bedroom but she had to see her son.

Like before she knocked on her son's door before letting herself in. With the bedside lamp still on, she saw that Gabe had changed and was now in bed.

"Mum?"

"I just came to say 'goodnight'". She looked at the half eaten sandwich on the bedside table. "You didn't like your sandwich?"

"Sorry."

"You keep saying that." Helen smiled as she sat on the edge of his bed. She reached over and pushed back his mop of hair.

"I just wanted to make sure you are okay." She continued.

"I suppose."

"Gabe. Everything will work out. I promise you."

"I suppose." Gabe said again and then after a slight pause. "Mum? Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Shoot!"

"Will you keep the baby?"


	10. 10

"Will you keep the baby?"

The question struck Helen like a dagger. Why would he even think that she would consider anything other than keeping it?

"Why do you ask?" Helen managed to keep her voice calm.

"Well, because it's not Dad's and..." The boy trailed off.

"And?"

"Isn't it incest?"

For the first time, she felt a flash of anger aimed at her son. On impulse, her response would have been: "Well you should have thought of that earlier."

Instead, she thought it over before replying.

"Gabe," She said finally, "I didn't lie to you earlier. You have given me something that no-one else could. Not your father, not the specialists. Yes it was incest but I don't care. Nor do I care if other people see it as wrong. Thanks to you, I have something wonderful and no-one is going to take it away from me."

"And Dad?"

"As far as he is concerned, he is the father. That is all he needs to know. It will be our secret."

Gabe nodded.

They were both silent and then Helen took his hand.

"Would you like to touch it?" She asked him.

"What?"

"The baby, honey. Would you like to feel it?"

Gabe nodded.

Opening her robe, Helen took Gabe's hand and placed it palms up on her belly.

"I'm not showing yet but your baby brother or sister is in here."

Your baby, she thought and she felt that tingle again.

She looked up and saw that Gabe was staring. But not at her stomach but at her breasts as they hung full and low, filling out the front of her nightdress.


	11. 11

Helen felt herself smiling. Despite the situation, she realised that a teenage boy was still a teenage boy. Led by his hormones.

And she felt her own excitement rise in response. Her nipples extending against her nightdress, showing themselves to her boy's hungry gaze.

Almost in a trance, her eyes fixed on his face, Helen slowly lifted up his hand. Moving it up and pressing it into her full bosom. Noting with a sick satisfaction that despite Gabe's hand being large, her breasts were larger. Much larger.

"M-mum?"

"Shhhh." And she brought up his other hand, attaching it to her other breast.

She gasped and closed her eyes as she felt him squeezed both of them. His palms rubbing against her aching nipples.

"Oh God..." She whispered. What was he doing? What were they doing? This was so wrong but felt so good.

"Oh Mum." Her boy whispered.

Helen opened her eyes and looked at Gabe's face. His mouth. His lips.

God, she wanted to kiss him.

"NO!" She cried out, pulling away from the startled lad.

"Mum?"

"No, Gabe. I-I must go." Helen got up and turned to make for the door, pulling her robe tightly around her.

"But Mum." Pleaded her son.

At the door, Helen tried to pull herself together, ignoring the temptation to look back. Knowing that if she did so, she would return to his bedside. Despite the excitement she felt inside her, Helen calmly told him: "You go to sleep. You have school in the morning."

And she left his bedroom.


	12. 12

An hour later, Helen lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind going over what was happening between her and her son.

Why did she let him touch her breasts?

But the boy did more than touch them.

Helen's own hands went to her breasts and felt her nipples were still swollen. Their touch caused her to groan as she remembered how Gabe had touched them.

What is the matter with her? She thought. He's my son for God's sake. But despite herself, Helen moved a hand down to her groin. Finding her sex hot and wet.

"Oh God!" She groaned.

Next to her, Donald grunted in his sleep. Causing Helen to stop. She laid there quietly for a few moments, waiting for her husband to settle.

What was she going to do?

Feeling her throat dry, Helen decided to go downstairs for a drink.

At the kitchen sink, she poured a glass of water and swallowed greedily. As if the water would sate the feelings she was having. But it did not.

What was the matter with her? Was it her hormones? Was it because she hadn't had any sex for so long?

She stared through the kitchen window at the night sky.

Finally having enough, she went back upstairs to bed. But on the landing, as she was about to go to her bedroom, she heard a groan coming from Gabe's.

"Gabe?" Helen went to the door, her hand closing round the handle as she listened.

"Ohhh!" There it was again.

"Mummm!!!!" She could clearly hear his voice this time and started to turn the handle.

She heard another moan.

She gasped. It suddenly dawned on her what the sounds were. Her son was masturbating! Masturbating about her. His mother.

Helen's pulse raced. Her mouth again dry.

Her rational mind told her to go. Go back to bed.

But she could not move. God help her. She wanted to go in, to go to her son.

No! She couldn't!

Pulling her hand away, she retreated back to her bedroom.

Back in bed, Helen tried to ignore her husband's snoring as she stared vacantly into the darkness. Her ears straining so see if she could hear anything else. But her son's bedroom was on the other side of the landing. Too far away for her to hear anything.

But she could imagine.

Her hand slowly crept up her body and grasped one her breasts, finding its nipple heavily engorged. She closed her eyes as she squeezed.

Oh God...

She continued to squeeze her soft tit. Teasing the nipple further even as her other hand slithered down her body to the cauldron underneath. Her legs widening to give it access.

She bit her bottom lip as her finger moved under the gusset of her panties and along her enflamed pussy lips.

Controlling her breath, Helen slid a finger inside her vagina, to the knuckle.

Ohhhh. She was so wet!

She started rotating her finger, its nail dragging along the ridged surface of the walls of her cunt while her other hand squeezed her breast harder.

Jesus!

She could not help herself as she imagined Gabe lying in his bed. The quilt off. His body naked as he pulled and stroked his turgid erection.

She wondered what it looked like.

Was he a virgin? .

She remembered what she had read in his story. That he could not wait to use it on a girl.

Then he must be, she thought and her excitement increased.

Oh Gabe!

It was wrong to think like that. To think of her boy. So wrong but she could not stop.

Her finger rotated faster and faster around her tightening cunt, her other hand pretending to be her son's as it tormented and fondled her large breast.

More words leapt out of the story: "Oh you are so bloody big and hard. Come in me, honey. Give your mother a baby!"

She could imagine the two of them together. Gabe mounted on top of her. Moving in and out of her. Forcing her cunt apart with his large prick. Forcing her to take all of him as he came inside her.

"Huhhhh!" She gasped as it struck. She could almost feel his hot seed inside her.

Willing herself to be quiet, her body jerked and shook silently as the delicious feeling took hold.

"Oh Gabe! Oh my baby boy!" She whispered, trying to keep herself under control.

Donald suddenly grunted in his sleep, causing Helen to freeze. Her pleasure rapidly evaporating.

As her body cooled and her breathing came back under control, Helen realised that she just had an orgasm.

Oh God. What had she done?

But she was too exhausted to worry about it and sleep quickly overcame her.


	13. 13

"Bloody Nora, you look knackered this morning." Commented Donald as he came into the kitchen the next morning.

Helen had woken up early and started to worry about what had happened the night before. What she had done. What she had told Gabe.

Unable to sleep, she had decided to get up.

"Thanks very much." Helen sarcastically replied as she handed him his cup of coffee.

"Seriously. Maybe you should take the day off work."

"I'll think about it." Helen said and stopped as she saw Gabe come through the door. She felt her face flush.

The boy did not even look at her as he sat down.

"Jeez. Look at you." Donald said to the kid. "You haven't got the same problem as your mother I hope."

"Donald!! Leave him alone." Flashed Helen.

Donald put his hands up in defence. "Jeez. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset anybody. What's the matter with everyone this morning?"

Knowing she had overacted, Helen apologised. "I just had a bad night."

Donald got up from the table and went over and kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, love. Anyway, I'd better get going. I got an early meeting to attend."

"But you promised to give Gabe a lift to school." Helen protested.

"Did I?" Asked Donald guiltily. "Sorry. I forgot."

"DONALD!"

"Gotta go." And Donald quickly grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the house, leaving mother and son alone.


	14. 14

In silence, Helen picked up Donald's cup and took it to the sink.

What was the matter with her? Talk to the boy.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" She finally asked.

"No thanks."

He sounded so depressed, Helen thought. Sighing, she pulled her washing gloves off and went round and joined her son.

"You do look a little peaky." She told him when she saw him properly for the first time.

"I had trouble sleeping." Gabe said, doing his best not to look at her.

She knew why and felt guilty.

"I'm sorry, Gabe. I should have never come to your room last night."

For the first time, Gabe turned and looked at his mother.

"I'm not." He said bluntly.

"Gabe." Helen gasped.

"Well I'm not. Nor do I feel guilty for helping you get pregnant."

"Gabe!" Helen hissed as if the whole world could hear.

"But I don't. You said yourself that you would have never got pregnant if it wasn't for me."

"I-I shouldn't have said that...."

"But you did and it's true."

Gabe reached over and grabbed her hand. The contact caused her to flush again, the churning in her stomach returning.

"Y-you don't know what you are saying."

Helen broke away and scurried off into the living room. Leaning on the sideboard, she felt she was literally shaking.

"Mum?"

Slowly she turned round and saw Gabe standing at the door.

She just stared.

He was so handsome! Even despite his scruffiness or even because of it. Gabe was no longer her little boy. He was now a young man.

No! Don't think like that.

"Gabe..?" She whispered as she found herself moving towards him. He started towards her as well.

They met in the middle.

"Honey. This is all wrong."

"I-I don't care, Mum. I-I love you."

Oh Christ!

"Oh darling." Helen said as she took her boy into her arms. "I love you so much."

She felt him hug her back. His body pressing into hers. Then she felt something pushing into her stomach. Helen gasped.

Slowly pulling her head back, she stared into those blue eyes of her son.

"Gabe...?"

Her eyes dropped onto his mouth. Those lips.

Then their mouths were together. Their lips closed but pressing tight to each other as they fiercely hugged.

What am I doing?? She was conscious of her breasts were pressing into the boy's chest. Her nipples achingly hard. Her groin pressing onto his hardness.

Helen pulled back.

Oh God! She loved him so much!

And she could not stop herself as she kissed him again. This time her mouth open. The boy quickly followed suit. Soon mother and son were snogging ardently in the middle of the living room. Their bodies rubbing together.

Finally Helen pulled back again. Looking at his face, she gently stroked his cheek. Her heart went out to the lad. He's only 18 and her son. He didn't know what he's doing. But she did. She should stop this.

"This is so wrong." She whispered again.

But she could not. Instead she pulled away from their embrace. Then taking his hand, Helen Smith - loving wife and mother, took her son upstairs to her bedroom.


	15. 15

In Helen's bedroom, the mother and son stood facing each other. The curtains were still drawn from the night before. The parental bed unmade.

Neither said a word as they stared at each other.

Helen moved towards the boy and started to undress him. First was the shirt. It dropped to the ground, allowing Helen to appreciate the boy's naked hairless chest. The skin was so smooth, almost silk like to the touch. His belly was firm with no hint of fat. His arms subtly muscular.

She then slowly unbuckled the belt and pushed down his trousers. Kneeling down as she did so. She noted how strong his legs looked. But the legs were soon forgotten when found herself looking at his crotch.

Oh my!

His pants bulged obscenely, causing the waist band to be pushed outwards as if whatever was in them wanted to get out.

Helen tore her eyes away and looked up at her son. His eyes wide with, what she hoped, was anticipation.

Making sure she looked anywhere except at his groin, Helen grabbed hold of the waist band, pulling it towards her. Then in one quick motion, she pulled the boy's pants down to his feet, helping Gabe step out of his lower garments.

She then looked at his groin and froze.

"Jesus Christ!" She whispered.

The boy's penis stood out stiffly from his hairy groin. But it was not a little boy's penis, it was a thick brute of cock which would have looked big on an adult man, let alone a young boy Gabe's age and build.

Helen just stared at it dumbly.

She had never seen one so large. In her 45 years, she had slept with a handful of boys and men - all before her marriage, but none measured up to the monster which was standing up to her astonished gaze. Not even her husband. Particularly not her husband.

Its length caused the head, which looked like it was the size of a small plum, to almost reach the boy's belly button. The stalk itself reminded her of one of her cucumbers. It was so thick.

Forcing her eyes off his erection, she looked up at the boy. He stood stock still. His eyes on her.

She looked back down. Has any poor girl try to take this?

"Are you a virgin?" She asked, almost certain of the answer.

Gabe nodded.

Her stomach churned with excitement. She would be his first.

Gingerly, she reached and took him in her hands. There was a gasp from above and she felt the pink club throb.

Ohhh! He was so stiff, thought Helen.

For long moments, her hands ran over the stout erection. Noting how her fingers barely encircled it - it was so thick.

She looked back at her son's face and saw the pleading in his eyes. Smiling, she knew what he wanted.

Reluctantly, she released his manhood and stood up.

Then, eyes never leaving the son's face, the mother started to strip.

First came off her jumper. Revealing her white pale breasts encased in a thick black bra which struggled to contain her abundant flesh. Instantly, Gabe's eyes widened as he took in the sight.

Discarding the jumper, her hands went behind her to unclip the bra. For a moment she hesitated. She knew that her breasts were big but they were no longer that of a young girl's, a teenager's. They had long started to droop. Especially thanks to their weight and size.

With a twist of her hands, the bra loosened and she slowly peeled it off her chest. Helen intently watched for her son's reaction as her breasts, with their hard aching nipples, came into view as they dropped down onto her chest.

She was rewarded with a gasp and a movement down below made her realise that her son's monster looked even bigger.

She then went down to her jeans. Undoing the belt, she tried to sexily wiggle out of them. Revealing to the boy her thick thighs and legs as she pushed them down to her feet.

Stepping out of them, she only had her unflattering white knickers on.

Oh God! If she had known this was going to happen, she would have worn her red sexy pair.

Still watching her boy's face, she removed her panties. Revealing to him that she was not a natural blond.

Finally, Helen stood naked in front of her naked teenage son.

Gabe just stood there, rock still as his eyes swept over his naked mother's body while she waited expectantly. On the one hand, she had never felt more conscious that she had a body of a middle-aged woman. But on the other, she was doing something so forbidden as to be showing herself to her son. Knowing without doubt that she would be the first real life naked woman he had ever seen.

And the way he looked at her. No-one, not even her husband had ever looked at her with such desire, such hunger. At any moment, it looked like he would launch himself at her.

She in turn could not get over how delicious he looked. The slim young body . The big hard cock that stood out in salute to her.

Finding herself shaking, Helen walked up to him. She pressed herself into the boy, feeling his jutting arousal pressing into her belly as she pushed her big breasts into his chest. Helen wrapped her arms around him, pulling her baby even nearer. Their faces drawing together as they looked at each other with intense desire.

It was too much for the lad. With a groan, Gabe pushed his face forward, finding her mouth as he clumsily tried to kiss her.

Oh God!

Her mouth opening, Helen forced her tongue into her son's mouth and for a moment they struggled against each other as they hungrily frenched. Both lost in their passion. Relishing in the feel of the other's naked body pressing against them.

NO!

She had to stay in control. This their first time together. Her boy's first time.

Gently but firmly, Helen pushed him away. Placing a finger on his lips to stop him from attempting to kiss her again.

But she was just as impatient. She wanted him like no-one else before.

Gently she pushed him back, making him fall onto the bed.

Helen took in the sight presented to her. Her teenage virgin son, naked on her bed. His cock pointing up from a turf of dark pubic hair, all swollen and stiff.

And she was going to have it.

"Get into the middle of the bed." She commanded, intent on keeping a firm hand.. "Mummy is going to make you feel so good."

Hearing herself saying 'Mummy' inflamed her more.

The boy eagerly complied. His young body lay perfectly still while his stout shaft now leaned towards the belly button. Its large head dripping with precum. So full of desire for her.

Helen then lent over him as she took him into her hands. She marvelled at the large pink club. She could not help but notice how different it was to her husband's, Gabe's father. How big it was. The stiffness. Even in their youth, she never remembered Donald's being that hard. In fact, Helen had never held a cock that was so hard. And it was her son's cock. Was she the first woman to see it? To hold and touch it?

Oh God, she hoped she was.

Helen gently kissed the helmet, her touch causing her boy to flinch. Then she ran her tongue over it, licking up the gleaming precum from his prick. It tasted so delicious. She did not stop there. Her mouth stretched open as it covered the head of his hard rod.

She wanted to do more but she knew it would be too much for her baby. Helen knew that he was nearing his climax. Quickly she grabbed hold of the base of his erection, squeezing it. Again marvelling how rock hard it felt.

No, she thought. He can't come yet. Helen needed her boy's first come to be deep inside her.

But she had to be careful. Although the urgency had died, she knew that her son was still on the edge. If she got carried away, she knew he would climax.

She again looked at her boy's erection. It looked so swollen and huge compared to her small hand clamped around its base. So in need to be inside her.

Do it, Helen. She thought to herself. Take him.

Helen got up on her knees and straddled the boy, her eyes returned to his face and saw that he was staring at her, wide-eyed. She smiled before returning her attention to the hard cock straining up at her. The helmet wet with more bubbling pre-cum. Underneath lay two swollen sacks, his testicles swollen with seed. She felt herself shiver at the thought of where that seed would go. What it could do her if she was not already pregnant.

For the first time she felt a tinge of regret. The idea that he could get her pregnant this way made her almost lose breath. He looked so virile.

She felt the boy shake as she positioned herself on top of him. Looking up, she saw that his expression hadn't changed. So innocent yet so full of desire, so full of lust.

It was time.

Not wanting to take her eyes of her baby's face, Helen began to lowering herself. She felt so wet. Her vagina was so hungry for the virginal young oh but large stiff penis that was aimed at it from below. She could imagine her juices dripping down onto it as she moved closer.

She heard her son gulp nervously as she herself tried to swallow.

She moved her maternal cunt nearer to her son's virginal cock.

Then, there was contact! Both of their bodies jumped causing them to gasp.

She knew that for the first time in its life, her son's swollen cock had touched the swollen lips of a wet cunt and it was her cunt, his mother's cunt. The cunt from which he had original come out from.

With that thought, she let her ripe hips come down over him. Her mouth clamped shut as she felt her son's large glands starting urgently to push aside her netherlips before eagerly burrowing into her equally eager cunt.

"Ahhhh!" Helen gasped. It felt like she was losing her virginity all over again.

He was so big!

She dropped down. Despite his size, Helen felt her cunt spread, hungrily consuming the large offering her son had for her. Taking his swollen shaft deep into her wet heated depths until she settled on his groin, their pubic hairs merging together as she took every thick inch of him.

"Ohhhh." Groaned Gabe.

Helen just sat on top of the boy. Allowing herself to adjust to his size, any discomfort quickly giving way to pleasure as she revelled in the fact that she had never had anyone so big inside her before. If he had been any thicker, he would surely have split her into two. But it wasn't just the thickness, she could feel him pressing deep inside her. Deeper than anyone has ever gone before.

"Ooooh!" Helen had never felt anything like this. Not even when her father's friend had taken her virginity when she was only 16.

She looked down at her boy.

"You okay?" She asked.

The boy nodded while gasping and Helen wondered what he must be feeling, as she gripped his cock with her cunt.

The thought made her gasp.

"Ohhh." Gabe whimpered. She could tell that he was close. In fact she was surprised that he had not already come.

"Easy, baby." She said soothingly, her hand feeling his damp brow. "Just stay still."

"Ahhhhh..."

"Not yet, baby."

But it was no use, Gabe was too excited. She could feel his penis swelling even more inside her.

Oh God! Did it ever stop growing???

She felt that she was going to burst. She knew that he must come soon.

The thought brought on the beginnings of her own orgasm. Helen closed her eyes as she moved her hips so that the boy's shaft was slowly drawn out and then pushed back into her. Her stretched muscles clamping around his swollen erection.

This took Gabe over the edge.

The boy cried out. His fists clenched at the sheets as he started to move his hips. His cock lunging and thrusting wildly up into her. It was only their tight fit that kept him in place.

The first hot spurt of her boy's spunk deep inside her triggered Helen's own climax. Crying out, Helen started to furiously move her hips. Forcing her cunt to swallow her son's jerking shaft time and time again. The movement getting fast as their juices overflowed and mixed, providing lubrication.

"Muummm!!" Cried the boy.

"Yessss!!!" Helen shouted.

Helen slammed herself down one last time, her cunt and body consuming every hard inch of her son's cock as she went into meltdown.

"Oh Christttt!" Helen leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his as she felt her child convulse under her as he continued to ejaculate deeply inside her again and again. The two of them held onto each other fiercely. Not wanting to let the other go as their orgasms consumed them.

Never had Helen felt anything like it.

Finally they were finished. Helen trying to catch her breath as she slumped over her boy's panting body.

"My baby." She whispered and she realised that she had tears in her eyes as she covered her boy's face with kisses.

"M-mum." Gabe gasped.

"Oh Gabe." She panted back.

She sat on him for a time as she waited for him to slowly shrink inside her. Finally, Helen slowly pulled herself off, feeling his penis wetly slither out of her spent vagina as she looked down between them. On his stomach and groin, in a large pool of thick white cum, lay his still formidable looking cock.

She could not believe what they had done together. But they have and she loved it. She then looked back at her son's face and saw that he was already dozing off.

"Sleep my baby." She whispered, her maternal instinct kicking in as she gently got off the bed, wincing as she did so.

She could feel his come running out of her. Never had she been so full.

Once off the bed, Helen carefully pulled the quilt over the now sleeping boy.

Giving him a loving kiss on his cheek, Helen pulled on her robe and left Gabe to sleep while she went downstairs.


	16. 16

The rest of the day went quietly. Helen had rang both her work and Gabe's school. After a shower, she left a note on the kitchen table and went out for a walk. She needed some time to herself.

Helen eventually got back around lunchtime only to see that her boy was still fast asleep. During her walk, she went through a series of emotions starting with guilt and recrimination and finally ending up with acceptance. What had happened had happened and there was nothing she could do to undo that and a part of her did not want to. But she did vow to herself that it would never happen again.

Feeling drained and not to mention sore in her lower regions, Helen managed a couple of hours' sleep on the living room settee before Gabe finally got up.

On finding his mother laying on the settee, the boy went over to give her a kiss. First it was on the cheek and then he tried to move to her lips.

"Oh no you don't, mister. You stink! Go and have a shower."

"But Mum?"

But before Gabe protest further, they both heard Donald's car arrive in the drive.

"He's early." Did Helen detect a hint of jealousy in her son's voice?

She ignored it. "Yes, for a change. Now go and get showered and dressed." She swatted his bum as he made to go back upstairs.

What had just happened, Helen thought to herself? She was supposed to speak to the boy. To stop this dead in its tracks. Instead she was playing with him.

"I'M HOME!"

"I AM IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Helen shouted back as she got up and quickly tidied her hair.

The rest of the day went as normal. Gabe spent the evening upstairs in his room while she and Donald just watched TV. By 10pm, Helen and Donald had retired to bed.

Five minutes after that, Helen's sister rang.

Donald answered.

"Oh hi, Cathy. How are you? How did your visit go?"

Donald listened as Cathy replied.

"No, Helen's not here....Oh she's just checking on Gabe. She shouldn't be long..."


	17. 17

In Gabe' bedroom, Helen pulled her mouth from her son's as she struggled in his arms.

"For Christ sakes, Gabe. Your father's just across the landing." She gasped.

"Oh please, Mum. I need you." The boy said ardently and the two wrestled on his bed until Helen somehow found herself underneath the lad. She never realised how strong he was.

"Gabe? What are you doing mmmmmm?" Helen tried to protest but was cut off as his mouth reclaimed hers.

The mother tried to struggle but it felt so good being in her son's arms while he eagerly kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth to seek hers.

"Oh God!" Helen gasped as the boy pulled away and started to nibble on her neck. At the same time she felt hands between her legs, pulling at her panties.

"N-no, Gabe. W-we can't do this." She hissed but it was too late. The panties hastily gone, she felt something push against her. Sliding eagerly against her slickening cunt lips. Something big and bone stiff.

"I have to...uhhhhh!" Groaned Gabe as he moved forward, sliding into her. Helen had to bite her lip as her already wet cunt was forced to expand to take his stout shaft.

From that moment on, she was lost. Their mouths joining again, Helen brought her legs up and tightly wounded them around the back of her son as if to try and contain the lad while he thrusted rampantly in and out of her. Both holding the other fiercely as their bodies urgently slammed together.

Oh God this felt so good, thought Helen as she returned each of Gabe's thrusts.

She sickly thought how easily she had taken him this time even though he seemed bigger and harder than ever.

She was conscious of the bed moving under their bodies, the mattress squeaking slightly. She hoped Donald would not hear. Helen pulled Gabe's face from her neck.and hungrily claimed his mouth with hers while the fuck went on. Both wanting it to last forever but needing it to end quickly before they were discovered.

A number of times she would pull her mouth away to tell him to slow down, not be so hard. Not to be so noisy. But the boy just fucked her and fucked her. Moving fast and urgent as he tried as hard as possible to bury himself into his mother as far as possible.

It took the boy longer this time but before long, he stiffened. The lad's expanding flesh shoved deeply inside his mother as he started to shoot. Filling her with his hot, rich, fertile seed.

The sensation caused her own climax, forcing her to bite into his shoulder to muffle her cry even as she clenched him hard, her nails digging into his back.

Later, Helen staggered into the family bathroom and turned on the light.

Leaning over the basin, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

God she looked a state!

Her blond hair was dishevelled, her lips looking bruised from the passionate kissing.

She took off her robe and slide off her nightdress.

She winced as she gently held up her breasts. Her nipples looked so swollen from the sucking the boy had given them.

And before she even had to look, she could feel his juices sliding down her legs.

Helen looked down and saw the evidence. Her dark pubic hair was soaked with her son's abundant sperm which was running out of her.

"My God! He must have come in buckets." She said to herself.

She had no choice but to have a quick shower. There was no way she could go back to bed looking like this.

Afterwards, Helen applied a tampon to trap any remaining semen. Making sure she was careful as her vagina ached.

Returning to her bedroom, she saw that Donald was fast asleep. As quietly as she could, she pulled out a clean nightdress and donned it on. She then climbed into bed.

For a few minutes, she sat up and looked down on her sleeping husband. The guilt of what she had done starting to surface.

"What have I done?" She whispered to herself.

"Huh?" She had tried to be quiet but not quiet enough and had disturbed her husband.

"Nothing, honey. I just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight." Replied Donald and was snoring almost before he had finished speaking.

Turning off her lamp, Helen lay in silence as she stared at the ceiling.

She could not believe what she had done it again. Why did she try to talk to him in his bedroom?

God! Her body still ached. It has never been like that with Donald or with anyone for that matter.

Try as she might, she could not help but start to think of what had just happened. The feeling of her son's young virile body on top of hers. His mouth kissing hers. The feel of him inside her.

It had felt so good.

But it was so wrong.

But despite the guilt, Helen found that she had never felt so satisfied.

Yes, it was wrong what she had done. What they had done. And although she did still love her husband, she realised now that she loved her son more. Much more.

And if he wanted her again, she was not sure if she could stop him.

With that thought in mind, Helen slowly fell asleep.


	18. 18

The next morning, Helen and Gabe waved goodbye at the front door as they watched her husband and his father drive off to work for the day.

They waited until the car had disappeared up the road before the front door was closed.

"Right, young man. Time I took you took you to school."

But one look at Gabe and Helen knew that it was not going to happen.

Instead, the boy launched himself at his mother.

"Now, Gabe. You need to go mmmmphhh!" Helen tried to say before Gabe sealed her mouth with his. His hands moving over body as they zeroed on her bum and boobs.

Oh God!

She could not resist. Her mouth opening, Helen accepted her son's eager tongue even as she clutched him to her. Their groins rubbing together. Already she could feel that he was bone hard.

After long minutes of kissing, Helen pushed them apart.

"U-upstairs! Now!" She ordered.

Gabe eagerly obeyed. Leaving her to phone both work and school, again, before she lost all control.

Unlike yesterday, they spent a lot more in bed this time. Practically all day. She found him in her bedroom, already naked and waiting. His large cock slicing the air in salute. As soon as she had stripped he was on her again. Forcing her onto the bed and mounting her and without any foreplay, he was quickly fully entrenched inside her. Fucking away heartedly.

He was full of energy and hungry. Not that she wasn't. She fucked him back just as eagerly. Tenderness and love would come later.

After Gabe had come the first time, she then showed him what it was like to have a blowjob. Of course, it didn't take long for the lad to become aroused and want to have sex again. This time he fucked her from behind.

Jesus! She had never been fucked so hard! Or so deep!

After his second climax, the boy started to calm down. Allowing her to instruct him on how to please her orally giving Helen her first orgasm of the day. Of course, once he became too aroused, he took her again.

After that, they had a nap but the boy was soon awake and wanting more.

And so it went on and slowly Helen introduced her son not only to sex and how to fuck, but also how to make love.

Helen had lost track on how many times they joined as she slowly rode his thick hard erection. She marvelled how he could get so stone hard so often. Even in her youth, none of the boys had been like that. The mother relished how he felt inside her. How he filled out her tender pussy so much. His mouth sucking greedily on her big breast as she held him to her.

"Oh darling." She whimpered.

The boy's response was muffled, his mouth fully immersed in fat meaty breast.

She glanced at the clock.

4:35PM! Oh no!

"Gabe darling." She gasped, still riding the lad. "We need to finish. Your father will be home soon."

"Just a little more, Mum." Gasped Gabe once he had freed his mouth.

'Just a little more' proved to be half an hour as the pair stepped up a couple of gears, fucking each other hard right up to the finish, the two of them coming together.

"Oh God!" Helen panted as she pulled herself off Gabe's still swollen erection. "G-go and get showered and dressed. I got to change the bed."

Gabe jumped off the bed and quickly ran to the family bathroom.

Helen winced as she climbed off the bed. Her body aching after all the sex and she could feel his cum running like rivers down her legs, not to mention how much of their juices were on the bed.

As quickly as she could, Helen changed the sheets and put the dirty one in the washing basket. She also remembered to spray the room and open the windows. It stunk of sex.

Then after a quick shower and getting dressed, Helen went downstairs and found Gabe in the kitchen eating some cereal. She just had enough time to do a quick tidy up before Donald came through the front door.

Phew!

"Hi, guys! Had a tiring day at the office today." Donald announced. He did not see his wife and son exchange looks.


	19. 19

And so it went on. That night, Helen found herself helping her son with his 'homework'. This time, making sure that she didn't have to change her nightdress before she returned to bed.

The next morning they were making out again, too impatient to even wait for Donald to get into his car before they closed the front door. By the time he left the drive, clothes were already on the floor as they ground their naked bodies together, their mouths fused.

Like the other two days, Gabe and Helen stayed home though she was adamant that they would have to go back to work and school after the weekend. And like the day before, they spent most of the day in bed. This time Helen spending more time showing Gabe how to please her once his lust had been satisfied (albeit not for long).

The weekend itself proved a problem since Donald was home. Especially as Helen was now as hungry for her son as he was for her. Eventually, she found an excuse which allowed them to go out for a drive to a secluded spot where her son re-introduced her to the joys of sex in the back of a car.

This time, she made Gabe help her clean the backseat before going back home.

Monday, they did go to work and school. But not before Gabe had given her a fast and heated fuck in the kitchen. That first time, they were fully clothed but Helen found it was better to do it before they got showered and dressed. This they managed on Tuesday but it meant a mad rush to school and work.

So the pattern continued, every morning before school/work and then last thing at night before going to bed. Of course, Gabe wanted to do it after school too but Helen did not want to take the risk though they came close a few times as they made out on the settee. But even so, there were other times.

Christ! The boy was wearing her out.

As time went on and her belly grew, Gabe became more considerate. Making love more than just rampantly fucking. Unfortunately as their love grew, her love for her husband withered and died. At times she felt sad about it but had long realised that they never had what she shared with son.

But Helen was still fond of Donald and he was the father of Gabe and so she continued to play the role of the wife which centred on keeping house and cooking the family meals. But nothing more happened in the bedroom and, because of the pregnancy, Donald never tried to.

One thing both Helen and Gabe regretted was the way she had been made pregnant. Both wishing that they could have done it the 'old fashioned way'.

Well they got their way in the end. A few months after the birth of baby Jenny, Helen found herself pregnant again. This time was by the 'old fashioned way'

Helen wasn't surprised. The amount of sex that the two of them had. Especially after Gabe had to wait after she had Jenny. Unfortunately, Donald was also interested again though Gabe was not happy about it. But it was only once a month on a Sunday morning and it did give her the perfect reason for why she had become pregnant again. There was never a doubt on who the father was.

In that time, Gabe was maturing. Not just physically but emotionally too. He still had his terrific sex drive, but he was now the best friend and lover that Helen always wanted as well as being completely doted on his daughter/baby sister.

Even her husband noticed and sometimes remarked how close her and Gabe had gotten which he was pleased about. Of course, that sometimes made Helen feel guilty. But he never suspected what was happening under his own roof. Although happy about the new impending arrival, Donald was also worried about Helen's health.

Though wanting nothing more than have more children with Gabe, Helen had to, grudgingly, agree. She was getting older with her 47th birthday was just around the corner. After talking with her son, it was agreed that there would be no more with Helen going onto the Pill until the menopause.

One other problem they had to deal with was her husband. Gabe was increasingly getting frustrated living under the same roof as his father and having to keep their relationship secret. He also resented the fact that she slept in his father's bed.

So, despite Helen's objections, instead of going to college, Gabe went and found himself a job. Thanks to one of his friend's parents, it was one with British Rail and although it was not high paying at first, with the help of benefits, it was enough to live on. It also had the attraction of having long term prospects which would eventually give him a very decent salary. It also provided the main reason to move as it was in Inverness, Scotland.

Of course, Gabe wanted Helen and Jenny to go with him so that they could live as man and wife.

Helen found this to be the most hardest decision of all. Not because she loved Donald and wanted to stay with her husband. Without doubt, she loved and was in love with her son.

But Gabe was not even yet 20.

Would he regret giving up his life, his youth to live with his own mother, a woman almost 28 years older than him? And how would he deal with the fact that more than likely, before he was sixty, she would be dead? There was also the fact that they were in different parts of their lives where she would age quicker than him. That although their age difference did not matter now, how would he feel when at forty, he would be sleeping with a woman almost seventy?

Then there was the question of the rest of the family. How could they live together as a couple without them knowing?

Helen felt that it was impossible and it broke her heart.

But Gabe, her beloved man, was adamant that it would work. Again and again, he would tell how much he loved her. How much he loved the children she had given him and that he was the happiest man alive. Yes, she would most likely die years before him but that could happen to someone is own age. That he himself could be run over by a car or die of an illness. There were no certainties in life.

All he knew that he loved her and wanted to be with her always and they would figure out the problems on the way.

Helen never loved him more than on that day and so the decision was made.

Donald did not really object. He had known that their marriage was dying and although he questioned Helen's decision of moving up to Scotland with Gabe, he insisted that he helped financially. After they moved out, they never saw him again.

It was her sister, Cathy's reaction that surprised Helen the most. The two women had always been in each other's lives but recently, they had started to drift apart. At the time, Helen had blamed it on her relationship with her son which had remained a secret. But even so, she was shocked on how calmly Cathy took the news.

It was only afterwards that she found out why. Her sister and her soon to be ex-husband were having an affair and that Helen's move played right into their hands.

Initially, Helen had felt betrayed when she first found out and it took Gabe's logical reasoning to make her realise that she had done no better. However, although she understood, she felt that she could never trust her sister again. Certainly, she would never be able to tell her about her and Gabe. Instead their relationship sadly died and the two of them only saw Cathy once more, at Donald's funeral.


	20. 20

Helen and Gabe sat on their favourite seat overlooking the sea The last 40 years had been good for them both. They had settled in well in Inverness where Helen gave birth to their second baby girl, Danni. In the beginning, there were a few raised eyebrows concerning a 47-year old woman living with a 20-year old man. However, no-one ever suspected that they were mother and son.

When the girls reached the right age, they decided to tell them the truth about their relationship. Although Jenny had a little difficulty dealing with it, they both accepted it in the end with the understanding that it had to remain a secret.

"It's getting late." She told him. "We need to get you home."

Up on the road above them, Jenny and her husband sat in the car in the car park a few yards away. Waiting to give them a lift home.

"Just a little bit more." Gabe replied.

He sounded so tired, thought Helen. For the last few months, her son had slowly been losing his battle with cancer - especially in the last week. Helen had wanted to stay at home but Gabe had insisted on their weekly visit to the beach.

"You never did answer my question." She finally said.

"What question?"

Helen smiled. "Your story of making me pregnant. Why did you write it?"

Helen watched Gabe as he mulled over the question.

Finally he said: "You know, Mum (he always called her 'Mum' in private). I haven't a clue. But I am glad that I did."

"I'm glad too." Helen said, lovingly squeezing his hand.

She returned her attention back to the sea.

"It's going to be a nice sunset." She said after a long pause.

There was no reply.

She held her breath.

"Gabe?"

Again, there was no reply.

Helen looked back and saw that Gabe had his eyes closed. But as she got up to check, Helen already knew he was not asleep.

"Sleep my baby." Helen whispered, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

And then she cried.

_**If you want to do something with this you have my permission to do so.** _


End file.
